


This is My Body and Soul Here

by InsomniacCoffee



Series: Kloktober 2020 [5]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Church of Black Klok, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Kloktober, Pickles gave him a beer he's trying okay, Post-Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, Prophecy, Seth is a decent parent, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Underage Drinking, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: Kloktober Prompt:Day 8-ProphecyWhumptober Prompt:No 11-DefianceAs it turns out, Seth's son is part of the prophecy. And nobody is really happy about it.
Relationships: Pickles the Drummer & Seth, Pickles the Drummer & Seth's Son
Series: Kloktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	This is My Body and Soul Here

**Author's Note:**

> I actually was gonna explain my theory on what Dillon (Seth's son)'s role would be but then it turned too long so here's a [link](https://insomniac-pens.tumblr.com/post/631440578239922176/im-actually-working-on-a-fic-for-todays-prophecy) to where I explain it in detail on my tumblr! Totally optional to read as it's not crucial to the story though.  
> Also, his name in all of my fics for him is Dillon because I strongly believe Seth would've indirectly named him after Pickles just to look better for his parents and Dillon may have been his old/birth name-Dillon is also twelve around here because it's probably the perfect age to write about a kid going through an identity crisis.  
> The title is taken from [Blame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxQlfLnBcLM) by Bastille

Within the first hour of the meeting, the room already smelled of stale smoke and beer. The smell was a gradual build-up but would probably take hours to get rid of it after the meeting. Combined with the tension in the room, it made the room almost as suffocating as being in a hot car on a hot summer day.

“Are you sure he’s the right kid?" Pickles set down his finished can of beer. Automatically he reached for another can and opened it. He paused for a moment before drinking it, clutching it tightly enough for some of the beer to rise and spill onto his hand, "It-it could be one of Skwisgaar’s kids, no?”

“I’m afraid not. I have spoken with the other members who are more knowledgeable than me. We have discussed and researched at length. It always points down to your nephew," Charles answered. His voice had carried the same tone as if he was reading a quarterly report, not that a child's life was on the line, "He needs to start training for what's to come."

Seth hadn't said a word up until that point. He smothered his half-finished cigarette using the table and tossed it to the small pile of cigarettes beside him. He grabbed another new cigarette to light, “For once, I agree with him. Fuck the prophecy thing whatever and fuck saving the world. My kid’s not doing any of this bullshit.” 

"If he doesn't help, there may be no world to save." Charles pointed out and both brothers grew quiet. 

Dillon was quiet as he looked at the other adults in the room. He had been since they arrived and sat him down. Despite the meeting being about him, no one really paid much attention to him as if he was invisible. For someone who apparently had an important role, he certainly didn't feel important. "I don't mind doing it." He said quietly though no one heard him.

The conversation continued like he hadn't ever spoken. That's okay as Dillon was used to it. For the most part. He had his hands on the table, playing with his thumbs as he watched as the other adults spoke.

“There's still gotta be some other way," Pickles answered almost desperately, "You can't just let some kid get involved with this."

"Pickles, we're running out of time. We need to start this as soon as possible. The sooner it's done, the sooner he can get this over with."

"You can tell your prophecy thing to fuck off now. We're getting outta here. C'mon, let's go," For once Dillon's presence was acknowledged by Seth standing up and grabbing Dillon's arm to drag him out.

Dillon abruptly stood up but attempted to hold his ground and pull away from his father, "No, I'm staying here!"

Seth and everyone else seemed surprised by his answer. Seth was unsure about it as well as he hesitated on what to say. Any decent parent wouldn't just let their kid fulfill some old prophecy, would they?, "Listen, kid, you don't know what you're signing up for. Don't try and play the hero here. Let your uncle and his friends do that."

He tried to drag him out again but Dillon continued to fight against him until he was finally free from his hold, "I'm staying here, dad. You can leave. Don't you have some men in suits to talk with anyway?"

"Men in suits?" Charles inquired.

"Kid doesn't know what he's talking about. Has an active imagination, is all. Anyway, we're goi-"

"You're going-" Dillon interrupted.

"You should go with him," Pickles interrupted, "It's safer there."

"He's going to have to stay. I can train him as early as tomorrow if we start immediately." Charles answered and a verbal fight immediately broke out between the three. 

Dillon watched the three adults fight. First it turned into whether or not Dillon should stay, then the mafia, and eventually whatever the heck the three wanted to argue about. Though, it did end more in Pickles and Seth arguing and trying to fight one another and Charles had to intervene. He listened to about enough before he realized he could sneak out and that's what he did.

* * *

Dillon walked aimlessly along the halls. He didn't know where to go and where he was to be but he was glad he was out of that room. He never realized how suffocating the room was until he left it and he was glad that he chose to leave. He was a bit terrified of getting lost but he realized that it was a hell lot better than actually getting stuck in that room with the adults arguing and not bothering to listen to him.

That's really all adults seemed to do anyway. Pretend that they care about him and then just do things that they think would be best for him. Boarding school, clothing, after school activities, hand picked friends, and everything he could think of. The idea of finally getting to do something important and meaningful was something that he had hoped to do. Saving the world was just a kid's dream and he got his chance finally.

He wandered off a little too far and found himself in a cave. Blue light from the waves illuminated the entire cave, almost similar to neon blue lights from an arcade. There were two people there he saw; a man and a woman whispering to each other as if someone was overhearing them. He was able to recognize them from the few times he met them. Nathan and Abigail, though he never really spoke with them before. He simply knew of their existence and they knew of his existence too and it worked that way.

It was so quiet that even one step alert them of his presence and they turned to see who it was. First it was confusion then it was recognition.

"Oh hey, you're Pickles' nephew, aren't you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. My name is Dillon though." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh, right. Well, what are you doing here?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan turned to Abigail who merely shrugged, "Well, he's one of us."

Abigail's eyes widened slightly. She whispered to Nathan who whispered back and they seem to come to an agreement. She looked at him, offering her hand, "Well, this might be a bit crazy but why don't you see for yourself?"

Dillon reluctantly took Abigail's hand who carefully helped him get nearer to the water. He looked at the water and to his surprise, saw a baby whale in the water looking directly at them. He couldn't hide his surprise, "Whoa, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, it pretty much is," Nathan answered as he looked at the whale, "Oh, she says hi."

"You can talk to whales?"

"Technically," He shrugged, "She's really a God of sorts who takes on whales for some reason. A dragon would be brutal but what do I know? Hey, okay, whales are brutal." He said the last part to the whales.

"Can you talk to whales too?" He asked Abigail.

"Only bats, apparently. But bats fly so they are pretty useful to us." She answered as she pointed up. Sure enough, there were bats asleep or peering over them with their black soulless eyes. He was scared of them just swooping in to attack them but they didn't seem that bothered so he tried not to look up regardless.

"You guys have cool powers. Why don't I have any?"

"You're probably just a late bloomer or something. They'll come to you in time. Took us..." Nathan paused as he mentally did the math, "I guess about thirty years before we got any."

"I will have to wait that long?!"

"No, probably not." God, waiting thirty years for powers felt rather stupid if he had to be honest, "After all, if you know about the prophecy then most likely you'll get your powers sooner than you hit puberty or something. Anyway, where's your dad?"

"Fighting my uncle."

"Oh. And Charles?"

"Trying to stop them. They never even noticed I was there so I left," He shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure you'd be worrying them when they eventually come to their senses." Abigail said. She looked at him carefully, almost wanting to ask a question. After going through a dozen questions she could ask, she went with one, "Are you scared though?"

Dillon paused at the question. Honestly, he hadn't considered it and now that he thought about it...he almost didn't feel scared at all. He was terrified, "A little. I don't know what I'm supposed to do but I want to help."

"Well, just don't overwork yourself or do anything you don't want to do, okay? You're only so young to have this much weight on you."

"I'm twelve, I can handle it!" He answered as confidently as he could.

Nathan simply shook his head, chuckling to himself, "Alright, kid. But you can just...ask for help if you need it. Even she's helping me. And Charles is probably gonna help you out with this."

Dillon wondered if it was the case or if he would be simply thrown into chaos like everyone else. After all, there would be a point where he would know as much as everyone. And the adults didn't seem to really know much of anything to a certain extent, "I will! I should probably head back though. Thanks for talking to me." 

"No problem."

"Good luck with whatever's going on there." Abigail answered.

Dillon nodded, said goodbye to the whale and bats before leaving. The encouragement of Abigail, Nathan, and the small piece of advice the whale and bats gave him was enough for him to be able to turn back and hope that he could be heard this time. He was someone important and someone with an important role. He wasn't going to give up this time. 

* * *

Seth left. All it took was a punch to the face and being knocked out for klokateers to drag his body to a submarine but he left regardless.

Pickles would've been delighted at the fact Seth got knocked out if it weren't for what they were all arguing about for the past eight hours, "He-He's just a kid! He shouldn't be doing any of this stuff! I get that you got your...emotionless robot thing but have a heart, why don't you?!"

"I am fully aware. I'm not being a robot about this, trust me. I-"

"Well, you sure as hell act like one!"

"Do you really think I want to do this? To throw in some child to this mess? I have looked at every outcome, read the books, recited the rituals and done whatever I could." He paused to let out a sigh. In those moments, he showed vulnerability. He showed the genuine face of someone recognizing that they were sending a child to their impending doom, "But it's not enough. I'm sorry, Pickles I really am. I know he's the only family member important to you and I know he's all that Seth has left."

"Yeah, so you gotta let him outta this somehow! There's gotta be some way; you always figure out a way."

"I'm afraid this is something I can't find an alternative to," He paused to contemplate what to say next. He decided to say it, "If you don't let him fulfill his role, he'll die anyway."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Pickles asked. His anger had toned down enough for confusion to replace it but he still didn't let his guard down.

"He's a child and I know that. However, don't you realize what kind of effect having so much untrained power will do to him?"

"Shit, he's gonna be that powerful? He's actually gonna have powers?"

"Possibly. He has shown signs of it already. And it'd be only be enough to be too much for a child his age to handle without having an outlet. And may I remind you he's a child? If you let him into the world without fulfilling the prophecy and Selaticia or one of his allies find him..."

Pickles paused, "God...no...that can't happen. Not to him."

"Then you understand why this must happen," He said gently, "This isn't an option, Pickles. It never was."

The conversation had died out that way. Pickles had calmed down enough to not spill his rage onto him and instead drink the next can of beer in front of him. Charles was quiet, lost in his own thoughts as he had time to think for the first time in hours. For a few good moments, it was quiet until they heard footsteps and saw Dillon near the entrance.

Dillon had overheard everything. The idea of it was terrifying to him. He didn't realize the effects that it would have. Would he be evil? Was he supposed to be evil? That idea made him want to throw up. He wanted to run, find a place alone to cry and try and find a way out.

However, that's not what someone with his role would do, would they? He knew that perfectly well enough so he swallowed enough courage as he could and stepped forward. He tried his best to look as calm as ever, "Can you tell me more about what's gonna happen?"

Charles and Pickles looked at each other. There did seem to be some sort of agreement with them as Pickles stood up with his beer. He walked over to Dillon, patted his head, left without saying another word to either of them and closed the door behind him.

It was just Charles and Dillon alone in the room for the first time. Most likely the first time of many meetings alone. He looked at the kid and gestured to the seat next, "Alright, take a seat, Dillon. Let's just go over this step by step, shall we?"

* * *

Pickles found Dillon where the cave paintings were that night after the meeting. He spoke to Charles briefly and it seemed like things were actually happening. He would start training for his role in the morning and things would finally be in motion. It didn't help at all with uneasiness he felt but he knew that it was bound to happen. It was inevitable.

Dillon was sitting down alone, a lantern beside him as he stared at whatever paintings he could see from the light. He didn't seem to notice he had entered and was too lost in his own thought until he saw the glow of another lantern and turned around to see who it was.

"Mind if I join you?" Pickles asked.

He shook his head. He watched as Pickles sat down next to him and stared at the can of beer he had with him, "Can I have some?"

There was a few moments of silence as he contemplated before handing it over to him, "Sure."

Dillon took a sip and immediately coughed at the taste. It burned against his throat and he couldn't understand how Pickles could just drink it so casually. He handed the can back to him, "How do you get used to that?"

He laughed as he patted his back, "You don't, dude." He took a long sip of his beer before he stared at the paintings in the cave, "But are you gonna get used to...whatever you have to be doing in the morning?"

"I guess," He answered quietly, "I'm a little nervous."

"You don't have to do this. I'll just get someone else to do it-"

"I wanna do this, uncle Pickles. I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do!"

Man, this conversation felt like a bad case of deja vu, "Well, maybe it's for a good reason! You're just a kid!"

Like a spark, it lit a fire in Dillon and that was enough for him to shout for possibly the firs time in his life, "I'm not just a kid! I'm not Seth's kid and I'm not your nephew, that is not my destiny!" He stood up and looked directly at him. His voice was trembling and he looked he was ready to cry but there was denying the anger he felt or how the flames from the lantern grew just a bit brighter, "My name is Dillon and this is what I have to do!"

Pickles fell silent. There was no changing his mind. No matter how much he tried to change his role, erase the narrative of things, it would still go forward with or without him. He set down his can as he looked up at him with a sigh, "Alright, Dillon. Let me tell you something. Sit down."

Dillon didn't want to though. He wanted to scream and scream at him. For ruining his life the moment he was born and for becoming nothing more than a shadow to him. The anger in him still festered inside as some part of him complied and sat down next to him without another word.

"So dunno if you know this but I'm not exactly a perfect person. Or perfect for this whole prophecy...bull-" He realized he was about to curse and paused. He still wanted to keep some of the kid-Dillon's innocence even if Seth had ruined it, "stuff. Anyway, I was maybe...your age. I had no one, really. Was treated as an outcast and stuff and it sucked! There was one thing though. I remember this black cat following me around. Lost one leg and one eye so not the prettiest cat around but seemed friendly enough. Dunno how he even wanted to be near me but he did. Was a stray, no owners, and nobody could even approach him except me. The church thought I was cursed because why would a black cat follow around the black sheep of his family? But he was the sweetest thing ever. Gave him food, water, played with him until I had to go home but even then I hid him behind empty milk crates. I guess your uncle told your grandparents about the cat or someone reported it but I remember coming home from school and seeing animal control take that cat away. Fought and even punched a dude there but they still took that cat. Don't think I need to say what they probably did to a cat with one eye and three legs." 

Dillon tried to make sense of the story. Surely, his dad wouldn't do such a terrible like sending a cat to its doom, would he? Would he do the same too? He tried not to think about that, "Did you ever name the cat?"

"Bill Ward." He answered.

"From Black Sabbath?"

He nodded, a little surprised he even was able to recognize the reference, "Yeah. You seem to really know your stuff. Guess your old man taught you something."

"Well, it was you. I remember when you babysat me as a kid you'd play old music. Black Sabbath, Judas Priest, those bands. I like them."

"You do, huh?" He looked at him with a soft smile, "I can tell you about other bands if you wanna listen to them." 

"Can we do it now?" He asked as he looked up at him. He was almost afraid of admitting the next line, "...I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"That makes two of us," Pickles answered with a soft smile, "Well, let's just go to your room and find some of your new favorite songs."

"Wait, I have a room?"

"Guess Charles forgot about that. I guess mine for tonight." He stood up and grabbed his lantern. 

Dillon did the same too and hugged Pickles once he stood up, "Thank you, uncle Pickles. If it means anything, I think you saved Bill's life for a long time."

Pickles wondered if the same could be said for if he would be able to save Dillon's life when the time came. Well, he already knew it was the other way around and that was more than enough to him. He hugged him back tightly, holding onto him for just a little longer before pulling away, "Thanks, Dillon. Now let's get going on. I think you're gonna love some of the bands I used to open for back in the day."


End file.
